Zu Hause
by Indy Holmes
Summary: Das Imperium ist zerschlagen, die Republik im Aufbau und alle Jedi sind tot - alle, bis auf einen. Findet Luke noch einen Platz in dieser Welt, den er wirklich 'Zuhause' nennen kann?


**Zuhause Ankommen**

_Für Lile_

Disclaimer: I neither own Star Wars nor the characters and I bet George Lucas isn't planning on giving me them for birthday.

Gedankenverloren strich Lukes Handfläche über die nun raue und verkohlte Oberfläche des Geländers. Als er sie wieder erhob, wanderte sie wie ein eigenständiges Wesen mit eigenem Willen zu seinem Gesicht. Seine Handflächen waren schwarz. Als Kind hatte er dieses Geländer so oft berührt und immer schon waren seine Hände davon schmutzig geworden. Doch wenn er jetzt die hässliche Rußschicht ansah, die wie ein Mahnmal der Vergangenheit stumm zu ihm herauf schrie, dann kam es ihm vor, als sei dies früher der reinste und sauberste Ort der Welt gewesen. Dabei hatte Tante Beru immer geschimpft, dass schon wieder alles voller Dreck wäre.

Ein stummes Lachen drängte gegen seine geschlossenen Lippen, als er sie und Owen vor sich sah, wie sie wieder einmal darüber debattierten, ob Luke mehr im Haus oder lieber weiterhin fast nur auf dem Feld arbeiten sollte.

Die verbrannten Ruinen bauten sich in seinem Kopf wieder zu dem Ort auf, den er einst frohen Herzens sein „zu Hause" genannt hatte. Und gleichzeitig hätte er damals so viel dafür gegeben, endlich weg zu kommen...

„Du bleibst zumindest für diese eine Saison noch hier!", beschwichtigend, aber doch bestimmt kam sein Onkel auf ihn zu. „Luke, ich brauche dich hier. Nur noch für diese Saison."

„Ja", lachte Luke leise. „Und genau das hast du mir jede Saison erzählt."

„Versteh doch." Flehentlich blickte Owen ihn an, dieses Thema nicht schon wieder zu diskutieren. „Ich weiß ja, dass du weg musst, wenn mal was aus dir werden soll.... Nur... Jetzt noch nicht, in Ordnung?"

„Ich weiß, du wolltest immer nur das beste für mich", seufzte Luke leicht amüsiert und trat einen Schritt vor, um Owen auf die Schulter klopfen zu können. Sein Fuß stieß gegen einen Teil der herunter gebrannten Wand. Vor seinen Augen verschwanden schlagartig Owen, Beru, die Möbel, das Haus.... Und er fand sich in der herunter gebrannten Ruine wieder, die er damals am Anfang seines großen Abenteuers verlassen hatte.

Vor diesem Tag war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Er hatte ein eintöniges, langweiliges Leben als Waise geführt. Er war ins Teenager-Alter gekommen und wieder heraus und er hatte sich nicht wesentlich verändert. Und dann kam der Tag, an dem er schlagartig kein Kind mehr war. Der Tag, an dem Ben Kenobi, ein verwirrter alter Kauz, für immer verschwand und an seine Stelle der große Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi trat. Der Tag, an dem alles, was er bis Dato gekannt hatte, in wenigen Stunden zu einem schwarzen Schutthaufen nieder brannte.

Seltsam. Diese Gedanken hätte er sich gar nicht mehr zugetraut, wenn man ihn vor einem Monat gefragt hätte. Aber wahrscheinlich war bis zum Fall des Imperiums einfach kein Platz mehr in seinem Kopf gewesen und die störende Traurigkeit musste dem logischen Denken, dem Pläneschmieden und dem Entscheiden zwischen richtig und falsch Platz machen.

Und jetzt wo all das vorbei war, der Imperator vernichtet war und seine Anhänger nun von den ehemaligen Rebellen gejagt wurden, statt umgekehrt, machte der 'großartige' Luke Skywalker sich wieder Gedanken um so unjedihafte Dinge wie die Vergangenheit.

So viele Jahre lang war das hier sein Zuhause gewesen... aber es hatte nur Minuten gedauert, um es zu einem der abstoßendsten Orte des Universums zu machen. Aber wo war dann jetzt sein Zuhause?

Beim Kampf gegen seinen Vater war er nur mit Leia, Ben und Han durch die Galaxien gereist... Manchmal waren sie etwas länger an einem Ort geblieben, aber immer wieder wurden sie aufgespürt und mussten flüchten, wie damals auf Hoth. Und als der Kampf so plötzlich vorbei war und auch die Erleichterung und die Freude über den Frieden, der sich hoffentlich bald über das Universum senkte, hatte der neugeborene Jedi auf einmal nicht mehr gewusst, wohin – denn der Junge von damals, der Tatooine sein Zuhause genannt hatte, war schon lange nicht mehr da. Und trotzdem hatten seine Beine ihn hierher getragen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht nur mit eigenen Augen sehen musste, dass für ihn kein Zuhause mehr gab – denn das hatte er schon längst – sondern weil er es auch selbst fühlen musste.

Und er fühlte nichts.

Hier zu bleiben schien ihm unsinnig. Hier gab es nichts, als einen Haufen Sand und eine ganze Reihe an Lebewesen, die er ganz sicher nicht vermisste.

Luke Skywalker. Erlöser der Galaxie, Messias der Rebellion, letzter Jedi-Ritter und Obdachloser.

Mit einem selbstmitleidigen Seufzer schloss Luke die Augen, setzte sich in den heißen Wüstensand und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die schwarzen Reste dessen, was einmal die Außenwand des Hauses gewesen war, in dem ein Farmer mit seiner Frau und seinem Neffen gewohnt hatte.

Ob es Leia ähnlich ging?

Immerhin war Alderaan zerstört worden. Während er zumindest noch eine nichtssagende Ruine hatte, an die er zurückkehren konnte, hatte sie absolut nichts. Ein leerer Raum im leeren Raum. Aber sie hatte die Rebellen, die nun keine mehr waren. Sie koordinierte diese Leute und wurde gebraucht. Sicher wäre er dort nicht fehl am Platze, aber man hatte ihn gedrängt, sich erst einmal auszuruhen, nachdem er schon so viel erreicht hatte. Und Leia schien darin aufzugehen.

Und Han? Han war zu Hause, wo immer man den Rasenden Falken abstellen konnte.

Luke spürte Bens Präsenz nicht. Seltsam – irgendwie beruhigte ihn das. Gerade würde der Geist nur stören, so gern Luke ihn auch hatte. Aber erst einmal wollte er in Ruhe nachdenken und sich vor allem nicht so kindisch vor jemand anderem präsentieren. Immerhin sollte er eigentlich beim Wiederaufbau der Republik helfen und nicht Trübsal über irgendwelche vergangenen Kindertage blasen. Aber manchmal brauchte auch ein Luke Skywalker eine Auszeit.

Zuhause....

Tatooine war eindeutig außer Frage. Denn wie er es schon einmal zu Beginn seiner Reise festgestellt hatte: Hier hielt ihn nichts mehr.

Auf Coruscant? - Nein. Mit diesem Planeten verband er nur noch Krieg; selbst wenn es der Planet war, auf dem der Senat bald wieder tagen sollte. Er fand diese Wahl ohnehin unangebracht; allein der Symbolik willens.

Naboo... Der Heimatort seiner Mutter. Ein wirklich hübscher Planet, aber was hatte ER dort zu suchen? Nichts.

Nach Hoth wollte er jedenfalls auch nicht ohne sehr dringenden Grund zurück. Und nicht ohne Han, der ihn aus der Tinte ziehen konnte, wenn er mal wieder bis zum Hals drin steckte – oder in diesem Fall: im Eis.

Egal, wie viele Planeten er sich durch den Kopf gehen ließ, auf denen er nun schon gewesen war; keiner davon klang auch nur ein bisschen nach „Zuhause". Natürlich waren es alle Orte, an die er jeder Zeit zurückkehren konnte, doch was Zuhause wirklich bedeutete, war an diese Orte zurückkehren zu wollen.

In manchen Dingen war es eben doch von Vorteil, wenn man sich mit dunklen Jedi, der schwierigen Ausbildung zu jemandem, der eben diesen die Stirn bieten konnte, mit Imperatoren und mit verkorksten Familiensituationen auseinandersetzen musste – man dachte zumindest nicht mehr an die kleinen Unannehmlichkeiten, die einen unterbewusst doch die ganze Zeit belasteten. An die Orte, die es nicht mehr gab und an die, die sich so sehr verändert hatten, dass sie nicht mehr diejenigen waren, an die man sich noch gerne erinnerte.

In dieser Galaxie war er überall nur noch ein Fremder. Er musste von vorne beginnen, genau wie die Republik. Ein neues Zuhause finden.

Bevor er aufstand ließ er zum Abschied seine Hand suchend durch den trockenen Sand fahren, hob ihn auf und ließ ihn mit einem leisen, angenehmen Rauschen wieder zu Boden rieseln. Da waren sie auch schon....

„Luke!" Leias Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die sich aus der Wüste bis in Lukes Seele gefressen hatte, seit die lebhafte Erinnerung von Owen und Beru verschwunden war. Mit eiligen Schritten kam die schwangere Senatorin der neuen Republik auf ihn zu gelaufen – dicht gefolgt von ihrem Mann und Lukes bestem Freund, der einst als Schmuggler und Gauner von Corellia bis in die verwinkeltste Ecke des Imperiums verschrien war.

„Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht." Erleichtert ließ sich Leia neben ihm in den Sand sinken und drückte ihn an sich. „Als wir meinten, du solltest mal Urlaub machen, wollte damit keiner sagen, dass wir dich nicht bei uns haben wollten."

Luke lachte nur und tätschelte beschwichtigend ihren Rücken. So etwas hatte er auch nicht geglaubt. Er wollte nur noch einmal alleine hier her zurück, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was dieser Ort jetzt noch bedeutete.

„Du solltest mal sehen, was passiert, wenn du so plötzlich verschwindest", sagte Han mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Auch er war froh, Luke gefunden zu haben – auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass der Junge irgend etwas Unüberlegtes tun würde. „Selbst Mon Mothma ist in heller Aufruhr aus Sorge, das sieht ihr dabei gar nicht ähnlich. Und sie..." Dabei deutete er auf Leia, verdrehte aber nur die Augen, statt den Satz zu Ende zu bringen. „Bin ich froh, dass du ihr Bruder bist, sonst müsste ich tatsächlich eifersüchtig werden."

„Ach, dieser Angeber", schnaubte Leia und warf Han einen empörten Blick zu. „Als wäre er nicht doppelt so kopflos umher gerannt, wie ich."

Luke blieb nichts anderes übrig, als lachend den Kopf zu schütteln. Übervorsichtig schob er Leia von sich weg, um ja ihren Bauch nicht irgendwie zu verletzen, und richtete sich auf. „Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"

Han deutete auf Leia.

„Ich habe dich gespürt", sagte sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen. „Deshalb wusste ich auch, dass dir nichts geschehen ist. Trotzdem war ich besorgt... Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

Luke sah kurz Leia, dann Han und schließlich wieder seiner Schwester in die Augen. Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was er die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte.

„Ich bin einen langen Umweg gegangen", antwortete er geheimnisvoll. „Aber jetzt gerade bin ich endlich zu Hause angekommen."


End file.
